Kamen Rider Vio
by Zombi138
Summary: Eiji Asuka, a young and talented musician is about return from the dead as the new champion of justice and stop the efforts of the evil organization of Nekron as Kamen Rider Vio


Episode 1: Night of Nekron! Rider Vio is here!

The night club known as Dellamorte was filled up tonight, filled with people, the smell of burning tobacco, the dim lights, the beautiful sounds of flawless piano playing.

This piano playing of course was preformed by none other Eiji Asuka the star of Dellamorte. Eiji is in his early 20's and is a struggling student at Jonan University, trying very hard to get into the class orchestra. Auditions for the orchestra were next week and Eiji had been putting in extra hours at Dellamorte so he'd be ready. Eiji wanted to be in a great orchestra more than anything else in the world, to be a great musician like his father and mother. One day Eiji also found out he was a natural at riding a motorcycle, having actually won a couple of races from time to time.

There were many soft claps going across the room as Eiji had just finished his last song as soon as he got up another pianist came up to take his shift. Eiji soon made his way to the back of the club to meet with his boss Kenji Mishima, as he approached and knocked at the office door a gruff voice called him in. Kenji Mishima was a stout man in his late 40's with slicked back graying black hair with his brown eyes hidden behind his gold rimmed aviator sunglasses. As soon as Eiji walked in Mishima motioned for him to have a seat in one of the chairs behind his desk, as Eiji was doing so Mishima took off his sunglasses and stuffed them into the pocket of his grey coat which matched with the suit he was wearing.

Mishima smiled and said "Another great performance by the great Eiji Asuka, I assume this all for preparation for the big audition."

Eiji nodded and replied "Got it one Mishima-san, I really hope I'll be ready since there is a lot of competition for the pianist spot this year."

"Well whatever happens I want you to know that you always have a place here at Dellamorte." Mishima sighed "Though I would rather you stay here, it may be strange of me to say but you've become like a son to me Eiji-kun"

"Don't you have two sons of your own Mishima-san?"

Mishima shook his head "They don't appreciate me like you do. All those good for nothings do is go out and spend all of my money. They haven't worked a day in their lives which is something I blame myself for."

Eiji hated having to hear a generous man like Mishima going through such inner turmoil. Eiji had met Mishima's sons once when they came and bothered their father for money to go out to town with and Mishima gave them money so they would get out of his sight.

Eiji decided to be optimistic and say "Don't worry Mishima-san I'm sure they'll change their ways sooner than you think."

Mishima nodded "I hope your right Eiji-kun" Mishima changed the subject "Well it's late and you should be getting home."

Eiji stood up and said "Yes I should be, I'll be back same time tomorrow."

"Very well, have a good night Eiji-kun"

"You too, sir." Eiji said before leaving the office as he was making his way out of the club a voice called out to him from the bar. Eiji looked over to the young lady the voice had belonged to.

The young lady who called was none other than Dellamorte's bar tender Miki Satomi. Miki was the same age as Eiji and a very beautiful young woman whose chin length black hair and sea green eyes made her quite popular with the male customers. Miki's work ensemble consisted of black slacks, a white dress shirt, a red vest, and black leather shoes.

Eiji walked over to the bar before saying "Good evening Miki-chan, almost done with your shift?"

Miki smiled "Just about, just wanted to wish you luck on your audition next week. I also wanted to tell you to be careful on your way home, I heard on the news that people have been vanishing here in town recently."

"Well, I've got my shift here tomorrow so I think I'm going to be too busy to be vanishing anytime soon." Eiji joked

"I'm serious! Just watch yourself ok?" Miki raised her voice

Eiji backed up "Ok, I promise I'll keep an eye out." Eiji looked at his watch "I'm gonna change really quick and get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow Miki-chan."

Miki just nodded hoping that he'd come back tomorrow

After changing into his regular clothing Eiji got out of the club, got on his motorcycle, and sped off into the night.

XXX

Two vehicles were driving at top speed through the dark city streets, both of which were black vans with one being in pursuit of the other.

Inside in the van being pursued was a group of four scientists all of which were young, save for the scientist at the wheel who was clearly in 50's.

"We'll never make it!" shouted one of the scientists franticly.

"Yes we will, we have to." Another scientist started "There's no way in hell I'll ever serve under those devils again!"

The scientist riding shotgun looked over to his driving colleague and said "Can't this thing go any faster Professor Yoshinaga?"

"Don't worry boys, we'll lose them." Yoshinaga said with much confidence in his voice.

Yoshinaga made many sharp and quick turns through many of the streets, hoping to lose their pursuers but they always managed to match speed and find them. Yoshinaga was running out of options till he saw a bridge approaching with one exit going up and another going down. Yoshinaga had a plan to lose them as he put the gas pedal to the floor. Soon enough both vans were matching velocity with both drivers playing a deadly game of chicken. Yoshinaga drove straight enough to keep the other driver guessing as they were both reaching the divider.

"Hold on tight boys!" Shouted Yoshinaga at the top of his lungs as he sharply turned the van to the right, causing the other driver to turn left. The other scientists cheered loudly as they escaped their would be captors. Suddenly they saw a new pair of headlights behind them.

"Oh my god no, they sent another squad after us!" Cried one of the scientists.

"I'm never going back to those bastards!" Another scientist screamed before opening the back of the van in an attempt to make an escape. As soon as the backdoors opened a gunshot came from the other van causing a bullet to find its way into the brain of the scientist that opened the doors. The scientist next to him screamed at the sight of this before being shot in the chest and head.

Professor Yoshinaga having witnessed this noticed that he wasn't paying attention to the road and hit a motorcycle that turned out in front of him sending its rider flying into a wall of near by building. After striking the motorcycle Yoshinaga lost control of the van and crashed into the corner of a building. Yoshinaga climbed out of the wreckage but not before noticing that the other scientist next to him died from the impact of the crash. After walking several feet away from the crash the van exploded in a burst of flame sending Yoshinaga to the floor. As Yoshinaga got to his feet he noticed the rider of the motorcycle he crashed into laying several feet away from him, he walked over and kneeled next to him and after checking his pulse Yoshinaga thanked god that he was still alive, but just barely. On closer inspection the rider was easily in his early 20's with shoulder length black hair that was combed over in the front, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and he was also wearing black gloves and shoes. Yoshinaga found the rider's wallet and dug out his license "Eiji Asuka" it read.

Both of the vans pulled in front of the professor and the fallen rider. A group of men in black suits and sunglasses exited the vans, one of the men in particular was also dressed in a black trench coat the man in black stopped in front of Yoshinaga and chuckled, removing his sunglasses to reveal his completely black eyes.

"Did you really expect to escape, Yoshinaga?" asked the man in black

"Damn you Zero One, you bastard! You didn't have to kill any of them." Yoshinaga lashed out at Zero One.

"Those who betray the will of Nekron are only punished with death. Besides, was it not you who organized this escape and lead these men to their demise?"

"They were sick of conducting these insane experiments and transmutations and so was I. I should have killed myself instead of ever helping the likes of Nekron."

"So you take for granted all that Nekron has provided for you?" Zero One paused "Before we took you in you were just a college professor who couldn't get a research grant because of all of your peers who thought your theories to be faux and ludicrous. Lord Nekron provides you with what you needed to prove your theory and this is how you repay him?"

"My research was to enhance human potential not to change men into horrible monsters such as yourself!" Yoshinaga spat.

"You think me to be disgusted with myself?" Zero One laughed. "I am above what any human could ever hope to become."

"That may be so, but you'll have to kill me because I'll never go back to Nekron!"

"As much as I'd love to, I'm afraid the master wants you back alive."

"Never, I'm not his slave anymore!"

Zero One pointed at the young man in Yoshinaga's arms "So I assume you're going to let this young man die then. It'd be a shame to let such a fresh experiment go to waste."

Yoshinaga kept wanting to say no, but Zero One was right even though the only way to revive this man would mean to take away his humanity, he just couldn't let him die like this. "Very well, I'll come back. But I expect no harm to come to this young man, I'm going to include him in the new program."

"I'll relay your message to the master since we actually don't have new candidates for the program." Zero One then motioned Yoshinaga over to the van as the other men carried the body into the van. Zero One got on the van's radio and notified Nekron himself that the professor had been recaptured and that he would also provide a specimen for the new experiment.

Both vans sped off into the night before vanishing into the shadows

XXX

Miki Satomi had just finished her shower and begun to dry herself off. Just seconds earlier she had felt that something terrible has happened tonight and she couldn't put her finger on it. After she had put a bathrobe on she made her way to her kitchen, grabbing the remote and turning her TV on in the process. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and decided to just relax in front of the TV. Miki had lived away from home ever since she was 18 when she decided to marry her high school sweetheart and move into the city. Miki's parents were against the marriage and cut her off of the family when it was final, but she didn't care she was happy. All of her happiness ended shortly after when after coming home from work her husband was killed by a drunk driver, as soon as her parents heard the news they offered her to return home. Miki spat the offer back in their faces and cut them out of her life.

Now having to live on her own, Miki desperately looked for work. Every place would turn her down until she came across Dellamorte applying for a bartending position. The truth was that Miki knew next to nothing about making drinks and in the middle of her interview she cried admitting that she knew nothing about bartending. Mishima asked her if he would have her trained that she would pull the double shifts that he needed done for a few weeks. Miki agreed to the terms and Mishima even paid for her first month's rent when she moved into her new apartment.

Miki was flipping through channels until something caught her eye it looked like an accident report on the news, she turned the volume up.

"It was only half an hour ago that the collision occurred." Said the female reporter, she then continued. "The main question on everybody's mind tonight is location of the bodies of those involved in the crash. After the fire department had put out the fire from the van there were no remains found. Also the fire department had reported this strange news, apparently there was no evidence of the smell of a burning cadaver. We'll have more on this story as more develops."

Miki's eyes widened as she caught sight of the motorcycle in the collision it was very familiar looking even though she preyed it didn't

XXX

Everything was black before Eiji started to slowly open his eyes. He squinted a bit a first since his eyes were being filled with light. He expected to wake up in his room; this location was far from it. Except for the light over his head the room he was in was pitch black save for some smaller different colored lights in the distance. He was shocked to find that he couldn't move his arms and legs; he then looked over himself finding that he on some sort of strange operating table with metal straps over his arms, legs, and waist only wearing what seemed to be scrub-like shorts. Eiji Asuka was now officially scared out of his mind.

Eiji suddenly heard a door open behind him.

"Who's there?" Eiji asked with fear in his voice.

Coming from around the table was a man in his 50's with combed over grey hair and brown eyes; by his attire you could clearly tell he was scientist.

"I am Dr. Yoshinaga and I'm going to get you out of here."

"Where am I?" Eiji asked, still shaken from his situation.

"A Nekron research facility in the outskirts of the city." Yoshinaga answered while making his way toward the table controls.

"What the hell is Nekron? And how did I get here?"

"Nekron is a terrorist organization bent on controlling the globe, they kidnapped you to make you into a new weapon." Yoshinaga said as he pressed a few buttons on the console. "Damn! The controls for table straps aren't working."

"Then how am I going to get out of this?"

Yoshinaga turned to face Eiji "looks like you're going to have to rip the straps off."

"Rip them off?" Eiji asked "They're pure steel!"

"I said you were made into a new weapon, just try it. Trust me."

Eiji yanked his right arm up as fast and as hard as he could. He didn't break the strap but he did manage to bend it drastically, he yanked once again and the straps broke completely. Eiji then performed the action on each strap after. As soon as Eiji got off of the table Yoshinaga tossed him a bag, Eiji looked at it puzzled.

"It's your clothes, get dressed and let's get out of here." Yoshinaga commanded.

XXX

Zero One was walking down a dim lighted hallway with five of his men behind him. Lord Nekron himself ordered him to go to the lab and see why Yoshinaga cut off his communication. Zero One knew Yoshinaga couldn't be trusted but the Master underestimated Yoshinaga's drive to escape the organization. Zero One swore that this time he would kill Yoshinaga and tell the Master that it was some sort of accident or that Yoshinaga killed himself. As they reached the doors Zero One tried to open them with the keypad but would always deny him access.

"Bastard." Zero One swore before turning to his men "I want all of you to transform and burn this door down."

On command all of Zero One's men eyes started to go glow before shedding their skin to show their true forms. All of the men became orange ant like creatures with blue shining insectoid eyes and azure mandibles and antennae. They started to complete the second task by spraying acid from their mouths to the doors, melting them away slowly.

"_Soon Yoshinaga, I'll end your wretched existence." _Zero One thought.

XXX

Eiji had finished getting dressed but he started hearing a noise by the door. Yoshinaga approached as he heard the sound too. Yoshinaga went back to the console and after a few keystrokes one of the walls near them opened to reveal a hidden hall that went down to reveal a set of doors.

"Eiji, the elevator at the end of this hall heads down to the bottom levels of the compound. There should be a garage down their with an assault bike I've been working on. I reset the programming, so that means when you activate it only you will be able to use it." Yoshinaga reached into his lab coat and pulled out a small notebook and handed it to Eiji. "In this book are names, numbers, and addresses of colleagues outside of the organization that should be able to help you."

Eiji just stared at the book with a frown on his face "What about you?" Eiji asked.

"I'm going to stay and destroy this place." He then placed his hand on Eiji's shoulder. "I really didn't mean for any of this to happen to you. I would say that I've saved your life by reconstructing your body, but I've only brought you back into this world of darkness. I can't expect you to forgive me, but I am truly sorry. Now go."

Eiji didn't say anything he just ran towards the elevator and entered it.

Yoshinaga looked back at the door and noticed that they were close to getting through. He got back on the console, he had to work fast. After imputing a few codes red lights were flashing and sirens were blaring through the entire compound. The doors had finally broken down and Zero One and his men came walking into the room. Yoshinaga and Zero One started to stare each other down.

"I'm going to make sure you never take another life again!" Yoshinaga growled as what seemed to look like giant quills started to tear out of the back of his labcoat and soon enough his body started change. Yoshinaga's fingers turned to claws shortly after he was in his true form a porcupine kaijin. He began to charge at Zero One.

Zero One motioned for his men to move aside and as Yoshinaga was about to attack four spider legs burst out of his back and threw his opponent against the wall. "Think you can kill me Yoshinaga? You weak shit!"

Zero One started to complete his transformation as six extra eyes appeared on his face and a pair of powerful mandibles covered his mouth. His skin became blood red and he began to grow fur. He walked toward the doctor and prepared to beat the hell out of him, he was going to enjoy it to no end.

XXX

Eiji had reached the garage and saw the assault bike across from him or at least he hoped it was the bike the doctor was talking about. Eiji was making his way to the bike and was about to make it until he saw a group of men in black suits exit another elevator close to him. "Damn!" Eiji just froze in place

One of the men spoke up "Who the hell are you?" He the walked over to Eiji and grabbed him the collar "I'll show you what we do with intruders."

Eiji reached towards the man's hands and tore them off of his shoulders he then delivered a punch that sent the man flying back into the others. All of the others stared at Eiji before transforming into their ant forms and charged at Eiji. Eiji punched away the first ant that charged at him. Eiji was taken by surprise and pinned to the floor. He tried as hard as could to get back up but the ants on top of him wouldn't budge and the ones not on top of him were kicking him whenever he tried to get back up. One of the ant's hands morphed into a metal spike and walked slowly toward Eiji ready to stab into his heart.

"_This is it." _Eiji thought _"I'm going to die."_ His mind began reflect back on the important things in his life, his spot on the orchestra, his mentor and father figure Mishima, and his good friend Miki. _"No, it won't end like this. There's too much at stake for me to die, I'll make sure these people never harm anyone again."_

Eiji's eyes started to glow a bright yellow as he started to draw strength from his desperation to escape. The strength he summoned allowed him to throw off the ants on top of him. The ant in front of him drove his spike through his shoulder. Eiji grabbed the ant's arm and broke it off with a downward punch, the backed off and shrieked in pain, Eiji took this as an opportunity and threw the spiked arm into its forehead.

Eiji got up and crossed his arms in an X over his chest and in a low but fierce voice uttered the word "Okibi…." He then crossed his right arm over and made his left hand to a fist to rest at his side "….Henshin!" he yelled. A blue belt formed over his waist with the red propeller inside its silver buckle spinning. In less than a second he was clad in a black leather like uniform which was comprised of pants and a jacket, on his jacket was a blue breastplate with a white V, on the back of his jacket was the blue bat symbol of Nekron. His head was covered with a blue helmet that had a silver mouth plate and antennae coming through the forehead, the helmet also had white eyes and he also had blue gloves and boots.

All of the ants were shaken at this new turn of events, one of them gathered enough courage to step forward "What the hell are you?" it asked

Eiji stepped forward and answered slowly "Kamen Rider Vio." The eyes on his helmet then flashed brightly as he walked slowly towards the ants, ready to destroy them all.

XXX

Yoshinaga had been thrown through a wall into one of the many halls of the Nekron research center. Zero One walked through the hole and picked up Yoshinaga by the neck "Stop the self destruction sequence and I may let you live."

"Not a chance, it doesn't even matter if I die anymore. I'm done living like this. If my cybernetic breakthrough is meant to harm the innocent then I'll die happy knowing the one I made has the power and will to destroy you all!"

As Zero One readied himself to tear out Yoshinaga's throat Yoshinaga was able to lift his legs and kick Zero One's arms off himself. As he saw two ants approaching him from behind he shot two quills from his back and they shot through both of the ants chests. As soon as the ants hit the ground their bodies began to dissolve. As Yoshinaga had his attention on this, Zero One got back up and charged at him, catching him off guard and running him through several walls until they reached a window.

XXX

Eiji, now Vio, had ruthlessly destroyed his attackers and was about to mount the assault bike. Before he got on the bike one of the windows above him broke and two kaijin came falling down. The two kaijin were modeled after a spider and a porcupine, the porcupine kaijin got up first and Vio was about to attack.

The porcupine kaijin raised his hands in defense and yelled out. "Wait Eiji it's me, Yoshinaga!"

Vio stopped in mid attack "Yoshinaga-san, you're one of these monsters?"

"Only on the outside Eiji-kun, I'm still the man that saved you. I see you've found the assault bike. Now we can get out of here and-" Suddenly Yoshinaga stopped and looked down to see a silver blade coming out of chest. He looked back to see the spider kaijin Zero One laying on the ground with his outstretched arm piercing through his back. The blade removed itself as Yoshinaga slumped down Zero One got back on his feet.

Vio backed up and looked at the scene in shock, he then saw Zero One approach him and he readied himself for the fight ahead. Zero One started slashing at Vio with his six bladed arms. Vio was able to dodge each slash though each one was closer to his person. Vio saw an opening and was able to deliver a kick to Zero One's chest.

"_With those blades there's no way I can touch him."_ Vio thought. Vio then took a look at his gloves and noticed a slit on the sides of them. Zero One took the advantage and charged, Vio looked at Zero One and charged at him as well. When both opponents met there was the sound of clashing metal. Two thin metal blades erected from the slits in Vio's gloves.

"What the hell? You also have hand blades!" A shocked Zero One exclaimed.

Vio started slashing furiously at Zero One and in a flash sliced off all four of his back arms, he then started punching Zero One till the spider kaijin staggered back.

"_It's time that I ended this!" _Vio thought as he leapt into the air and shouted "Vio Okibi Kick!" His right leg burst into flame as he performed a dropkick on a weakened Zero One. The spider kaijin himself went crashing through a wall and fell off the cliff the research center was resting upon. As he watched Zero One fall to his demise he looked back to the fallen Yoshinaga to see that some of his human features where returning especially his face. Vio walked over to the dying scientist.

"Eiji-kun I see you've managed to figure out how to use your powers." Said Yoshinaga "Seek out those that I have written in the book, they should know about your situation. Now go, before this place explodes." With that Yoshinaga took his last breath and passed on, his body starting to disintegrate.

Vio looked down at the scientist's fading remains and simply muttered "I forgive you." He then walked to the assault bike and mounted it "Let's go, Vio Winder" He said as the bike blasted through the door of the garage with its rail gun. Vio and his steel steed rode off into the wilderness hearing the compound explode behind them, the ruble and debris falling over the cliff it rested upon.

"Eiji Asuka was killed that night only to return as the new champion of justice. Now tragically reborn as a kaizo ningen, he must use this curse of false life to stop the plans of the sinister group Nekron, as Kamen Rider Vio!"

XXX

From under the ruble a mangled hand reaches toward the sky. "Vengeance…" growled a twisted voice "….Cursed bastard!" the twisted voice shouted.


End file.
